Just Stay Tonight
by Kiss and Tell Daddy's Girl
Summary: It had begun with, "Do you want to sleepover at mine tomorrow night?" but it lead to an overwhelming desire to say yes. Troyella. TG
1. Chapter 1

**Gabi P.O.V**

"Do you want to sleepover at mine tomorrow night?" Oh there are so many things that are right and completely wrong with that question. Troy's eyes were burning into mine as I fought for an answer. A sleepover? With him? He has got to be kidding! Right?

"As in a proper sleepover?" My mouth went dry at just the thought. My mind couldn't even contemplate the thought of being with him for an entire night lead alone sleeping in the same room as him. Oh God Kill Me Now! He found amusement in my soft, weak voice that spoke of the subject as a foreign idea that I had never experienced. This had to really weird right? A girl and a guy deciding to sleep over at each other's house when they were neither platonic or dating?

To say that I wanted to date Troy was a large understatement; I considered it more of a need. It wasn't because he is the hottest guy in school, the captain of the basketball team or even the Romeo and Juliet like fairy tale that was between our characters in the Twinkle Town production. No the need came from being madly in love with him ever since New Year's Eve and his outmost need to not act on his feelings for me. The feelings that he never shares to anyone but Chad, who likes to tell multiple people for dramatic effect.

"If you mean that someone is sleeping in the same house as you...then yes." Was it wrong that my first thought after that was 'I wonder what Troy sleeps in? Pjs, Basketball shorts, Boxers...' It all just seemed to be too much. It was then and there that another thought came to me, would mum even let me? Oh I can see that going over well. Hey Mum can I sleep over at a 17 year old guy's house? Possibly in separate rooms but don't be so sure. Damn no wonder girls and guys didn't have sleepovers. They were either going to get killed from their parents for even thinking of the idea or by the anxiety that came from being so near to their crush.

"Oh come on Brie. I don't bite." Troy chuckled behind me. My breathing became shallow as he gave me a hug from behind. His hands held loosely around my waist while his chin rested lightly on my right shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." HOLY CRAP! I tried not to gape in horror as I realised that the thought private for my mind had just gone public. I tried to blow it off, I tried to not be tense, Hell I even tried not to blush and I failed miserably. Deathly silence followed as I fought to even breathe. My heart pounded and I was sure that Troy could hear it. Maybe he could also see the tears that we're beginning to form from being so mortified and shamed by what I had said.

A muffled sound could be heard as I felt tingles against my skin. It was only then that I realised that Troy now had his head just bellow my shoulder, resting lightly on my back. Tingles ran up and down my spine as his warm breathe hit my white singlet shirt and penetrated through the thin material onto my skin. My body seemed numb excluding the shoulder that Troy was...wait laughing against? It was in that moment that Troy lifted his head and I trembled once more as he moved closer to my ear.

"Well let's just see after tomorrow night..."And just like that his hands had dropped from my waist and disappeared down the hallway, leaving every part of me paralysed and my mind already craving to go.

* * *

After various hours of being humiliated by my very own words, I finally began to accept that I couldn't take them back. Sitting on my bed in pure silence at 2:27 in the morning created a new atmosphere that I couldn't see been experienced at any other time. Maybe it was the breeze that blew from my open window, cooling the stifling heated room into a refreshing and smoothing temperature against my skin. Maybe it was the silence that held peace in a house that held no activity, other than my very own thoughts. Maybe it was the peace that came from knowing that mum had been thankful of the 'sleepover' considering she is out of town as of tonight. Or maybe it was the fact that this wasn't the first night that I hadn't been able to sleep from thinking too much of Troy Bolton. That had to be it. I have had various sleepless nights and now instead of trying to replace my thoughts of Troy, I have used the still of the silence to concentrate all my thoughts into finding a solution. It was experience of those sleepless nights that the atmosphere at 2:27 in the morning had relaxed me to a point of been able to think deeply.

And now that I had time to think, I found myself overcome with stress of the situation. How could one simple question lead to so many thoughts? Never had I second guessed my pj collection so much in my life. The frills seemed too girly, yet the kitty flannelette pj's held too little femineity and too much naivety for my liking. I didn't want to look like a try hard yet I didn't want to look like a pre-teen who thought kitten that meow the word 'love' on every inch of them was cute.

At 2:29 in the morning I had resulted with two specific conclusions.

1) This would be the last time that I would let Troy keep me up at night

2) I desperately need new Pj's...hopefully within the next 8 hours

* * *

_**Troy P.O.V**_

My stomach felt poorly at ease as I lay on my bed at 10 am. What had I been thinking? God I know what I had been thinking but how the hell did that end up becoming words?

Do you want to sleepover at mine tomorrow night? The fact that it shouldn't be a big deal only made it into a massive deal. She's hasn't even been to my house and all of a sudden I'm asking her to sleepover? Am I crazy? No. It wasn't insanity it was been so close to her but out of reach of what I wanted; Her.

The familiar ringing of my phone pulled me out of my thoughts. Was Gabriella was still coming? If I don't answer then she'll be forced to come over to tell me....right? Sparing a glance at the caller id, it read Chad and just like that all excitement vanished. Oh I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hoops! Man have I got a story to tell you!" Chad's bubbly voice rang through the speaker and I knew that there was a large possibility of the story involving food, because...well it was Chad.

"Hmmm?" It had never occurred to me how lame my room looked until Chad had to talk a million miles a second like normal. Trophies and basketball memorabilia covered every inch of my room and for the first time I feared that Gabriella would think it's superficial and boring. God I needed a week to prepare for her to come over not a night. A night that I had spent an entire hour of convincing mum and dad to let her stay.

"Hahahahaha how funny is that?" Chad seemed so impressed by his story that he had enough laughter for the both of us. I laughed into the phone for Chad's sake as I realised that I had been paying less attention than normal.

"As if you would ask Gabi! Like who do they think you are Superman? Clark Kent sure but Superman hell no!" Chad's ramble come out in muffled laughter but her name was enough to get me interested.

"Ask Gabi what?" Alarmed, I sat up in my bed waiting for an answer that Chad had to chew through before even beginning a sentence.

"To sleepover! Dude where have you been? Have you not heard the millions of rumours getting spread? Man I'm telling you, People are stupid! Ha you haven't even asked her out yet...speaking of which can you at least kiss her? You know just feel free to anytime between, oh I don't know... right now and 7 am Monday morning? I kinda have this bet ridding with Zeke that," Chad's voice ended abruptly as I hanged up on him. A bet? What was he 2? Then again that's close enough to Chad's mental age. Good Old Chad.

The doorbell sounded throughout the house and I was the first to jump to my feet. Crap!

I didn't know what was worse the fact that I am so desperate that I had ran to the door to let Gabi in or the fact that I hadn't noticed I was in a wife beater and black boxers when opening the door. Kill Me Now!

* * *

**Gabi P.O.V**

Meeting Troy's gorgeous eyes I had one thought; my question of what he slept in had been answered by the gods. Boxers.

* * *

** Troy P.O.V**

"Good start son. Real smooth..." Dad's comment was layered in amusement and I just turned to him bleakly for a moment, trying to shut them both up. This so wasn't my fault. Gabriella looked partly in shock as her gorgeous eyes were wider than normal and her mouth held ajar. She looks gorgeous! Her hair was in a messy ponytail that looked just about the hottest thing ever with her hair framed around her face. A white singlet shirt and skinny leg jeans outlined every curve and I found myself amazed at the amount of beauty that came with so much simplicity...clothing wise at least. We were going to kill each other by the night was through; There was no mistake of it.

"Hi"


	2. A Fortunate Sight

**Gabriella P.O.V**

I wanted so badly to be endearing but all I could do was stare him down; literally – from head to toe. He was walking up those stairs creating such high temptation that even the idea of being the carpet was looking good. However here I was. My first moments with Lucille and I was thinking about tearing her son's clothes off, despite the fact that he was only wearing boxers. It had been all so simple. Troy and I had eventually stopped staring at each other just long enough for his mother to request that Troy put some 'proper' clothes on. And just like that he was walking up those stairs. I was in the entrance of their home talking to his mother for the very first time. God my nerves had begun to consume me between Troy's lack of clothing and the eagerness of his mother. It was only once I heard Troy's door slam closed that I realised Lucille was still talking to me.

"...believe you are the first girl who Troy has actually brought home. And a sleepover! I must tell you it will be so refreshing to see another girl in the house. I'm too used to finding Chad on the couch or in the kitchen cupboards in the morning. I have set up the guest room for you but Jack did mention you two were only friends and that you could be in Troy's room if you prefer?" Did she just ask if I wanted to spend the night in Troy's room? A room in which there is only one bed? Yes my mind had officially failed me.

"Oh. Uh."

"And the Bolton men are clearly as oblivious as the rest of the male species. Separate rooms it is." My cheeks burned at the comment. I was just as transparent as I feared and it took his mother to realise it. She had a knowing smile on her lips that declared she knew exactly what my feelings towards Troy were. She just seemed to overlook the rationality of the situation.

"Ms Bolton, I'm...I'm not a threat. He doesn't reciprocate so the room situation truly won't make a difference." The only difference that would occur was that I'll be hyperventilating if sharing room and hyperventilating in a smaller degree if apart. The effect of her son still created the same result.

"Oh Darling, You are the greatest threat to Troy there is."

"I am?"

"Stunning, Kind and Smart. The only thing you have working against you is that his mother approves of his choice." She laughed with such sincerity that I begun to question why Troy had kept me from her. Lucille clearly was the warm hearted mother figure that every household needed.

"He hasn't made a choice"

"He asked you to come over, didn't he?" She gently squeezed my arm with a reassuring smile. Her words sank to the pit of my stomach and I found myself thankful that the question was rhetorical. I couldn't have verbally given an answer if she had requested it. My thoughts were silenced as Jack came from the kitchen with a phone in his hand.

"It's for you," Lucille graciously accepted the phone before excusing herself. Relief absorbed me the moment they had left the room. How did I end up here? Admitting my feelings to his mum? God I hadn't even confessed to my mum. I need to tell him before I go home. I will walk out this door tomorrow and he will know. I took a moment to compose myself before admiring his home. The hallway was beautiful. The crème walls were beautifully detailed with a dark brown lining that flowed throughout the house while the walls were filled of family photos. On each wall a picture of Troy could be found with that ridiculously attractive grin on his face...hmm the next 48 hours of that. My feet found the stairs and moments later I was staring at two doors and an additional hallway before me. My hand slowly closed around the handle of the closest door. Turning the door slightly before entering I was graced with an image that caused my heart to slam against my chest

**Troy P.O.V.**

"Oh My God! Sorry..." I could hear the tremor in her voice as if she had whispered it into my ear. God just looking at her was intoxicating. Her mouth was slightly ajar and mine followed shortly after as I took her in. Time was suddenly of no expense as we stood without saying a word. An unspoken tension filled the air as I stared at that the movement of her body as she slowly backed herself against the door. If I could just walk over...Shit. We're alone for this very first time and my thoughts are already in the gutter. Just wait until tonight...when we are not meters from each other.

"I swear I don't have an obsession with seeing you without clothes," Her reaction was delayed as she quickly rose her hands to her eyes. I tried not to smile as I realised that she found it easier to cover her eyes than to close them. Hmm apparently self control wasn't a friend to either of us.

"Well that is refreshing," With her hands still over her eyes I begun to walk closer to her; feeling like an animal caging its prey.

"Troy, I" The best I could reply was an 'hmmm' as I took her in from much closer than before. She stood no more than a foot away and the intoxication that she radiated was pulling me forward step by step; inch by inch. Her breathing was as inconsistent as mine. Although with every exhale, her soft breath landed on my skin and my body shuddered in response, in excitement.

"Miss Montez?" We both went wide eyed at my dad's voice. It was the first time that Gabriella pulled her hands away from her eyes as she spun around to face him. The poor girl was going to be scared for life the way she was going.

"I swear I don't have an obsession with seeing him without his clothes, really coach..." I laughed. I really shouldn't have, but I laughed. Dad raised his eye brows as his eyes met mine, a fighting smile almost gracing his lips before raising a dismissive hand to the comment. His actions communicated his thoughts 'I'm not getting involved.' He left without a word and sudden those pretty eyes were covered once more with the world's smallest hands. A deep sigh left her mouth and suddenly we were back to this. Excitement. Caution. Ecstasy.

"Gabriella..."

"Don't. I have been here fifteen minutes and I'm already humiliated. I wanted them to..." She wanted them to like her. I knew better than anyone else what she was going through. I had wanted Mrs Montez to approve. Hell I wanted her to recommend me to her daughter. Even if it meant visiting the Montez residence to visit Maria instead of Gabriella every once in a while...well more like whenever I felt desperate.

"No, you haven't. Plus it's all uphill with dad. Ella...Gabriella." She bit her lip in a way that made me want to do it for her. This was Hell. This not touching her and platonic until officially proven otherwise was the worst form of hell I could think of. How long was she going to stay with her hands over her eyes? I felt her surprise as I placed my hand on the small of her back, before pulling her into me and closing the bedroom door behind her. Her head quickly found refuge in my chest as we stood there for a moment.

"I'm trying to have a moment of self pity and you're completely ruining it with your bare chest." I didn't mind that at all. Hell I rejoiced in it as I watched her cheeks redden while slowly pulling her hands away from her eyes.

"Say it again..."

"What? Bare chest?" The girl within my arms had turned a lovely shade of crimson at just the mention of bare skin. Avoiding all eye contact she met her eyes with the floor; no longer facing me or my 'chest.'

"Gabriella Montez. You are blushing!" God she was gorgeous. "Hey you're sleeping over, you have to get used to it at one point or another...Although by your blush I'm thinking you want the opportunity to take a second look." I was pushed away before being hit. Her little fighting spirit coming out as she attempted to hide her already revealed embarrassment.

"Troy!"

"I'm just messing with you."

"Go get dressed Bolton," Don't worry I want to see you without a shirt too. I wouldn't dare say it out loud. Although it would be intended to be humorous there was too much truth in it to risk saying it aloud. Hell I couldn't even image the tension getting any higher than right now. Picking up my black shirt I made my way to the ensuite. Her eyes were on me; I could feel them and glancing up into the mirror it was confirmed.

"Hey Ella? Your obsession of not seeing me half naked...or wanting to take a second look would be much more convincing if I couldn't see you staring at me in the reflection." Her eyes that had been travelling down my back sharply made their way to mine. She struggled for a reason while that beautiful face got much, much darker.

"Oh Montez do you ever stop blushing?"


End file.
